


To use somebody

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [98]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: They both manage to use somebody to forget their real feelings.
Series: Glee Drabbles [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	To use somebody

** David and Santana (old drabble) **

After the disasterous Night of Neglect, Santana Lopez was still wandering around McKinley high, meandering with no purpose. Her feet led her down to the small weight room, where all the male jocks of the school hung out. She decided to poke her head in and see if there was anyone interesting in there but she doubted it. Way back in the corner, on the leg press, was Dave Karofsky.

‘Well, this could be interesting,’ Santana thought. ‘He’s actually kinda hot, even if he did throw a slushie up in my face.’

“Hey Karofsky, what’re you still doing here?”

“Now what do you want? To threaten me with more razor blades in your hair?” he asked, halting his weight training.

“No, just finished the Night of Neglect and was wondering if you were still here,” she said, crossing the room to him. “You know, when you’re not throwing slushies up in my grill, you’re kinda hot.” ‘Yeah, I’d tap that and make him breakfast,’ she thought.

“You think I’m hot?” he asked. “That’s something I never expected from you.”

“Why? Because I’m a bitch who’s incapable of being attracted to people?”

“Not exactly,” Dave muttered.

“I still think you’re hot,” she said, climbing up and straddling him on the leg press. “And I know you think I’m hot.” As she settled herself in his lap, she felt a familiar hardening in his lap; so she wiggled her hips down a little bit. “See.”

“So? You’ve got a nice bod,” he scoffed indifferently. There was a questioning look in her eye before she ground her hips against his. He let out a groan. That was all she needed. Santana leaned in and kissed him. It took about two second before he reacted, but he pulled her closer and kissed back hard.

He sat up, so he could gain control, and she let him, because she had a feeling he needed it. She reached down and began to lift his shirt, yanking it up over his head. Now Dave knew this was serious, and never was he more glad she was wearing a skirt. He ran his hands up her tan legs; up under the skirt, feeling the cheeky little panties she decided to wear today. “Mmm, hot,” he murmured before he began kissing her neck. She shed the jacket she was wearing and began to rub over his skin.

Things were getting heated and she pulled back and got off him for a second. Santana shimmied out of her panties. “You clean?” she asked, motioning down to his lap.

“Yeah. Pill?” he asked in return, pulling his shorts down a bit.

“Yeah,” she said, climbing back on his lap and sank down on to him. It had been a while for both of them, so it felt pretty damn good. Although she was on top, he was doing quite a lot of the work. He was moving her up and down, thrusting up when he pulled her down.

They were lucky no one else was still at the school because they would so be caught by now with how much noise they were making, because it felt so good. They moved together smoothly, exploring each other’s bodies, above and under clothes. The sensations felt good, but they both knew it was with the wrong person.

Santana was close, her fingernails digging into his shoulders and his thrusts were more sporadic. As they came to their finish, they only groaned, not calling out a name because they knew it would be someone else’s. Santana collapsed forward onto Dave’s shoulder, breathing heavily for a few minutes.

“I kissed Kurt, you know, that’s why he left,” Dave said, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

“I’m in love with Brittany,” Santana admitted. They stayed there, wallowing in their life choices and cuddling in the smelly weight room.

END


End file.
